Reclaiming Property
by Tronnie
Summary: Hunny/Mori fic. not cute. drabble one shot. Hunny needs to put a stop to the advances of a girl towards his Takashi. He will reclaim what is his. badass Hunny. nothing bad. PG. Please R&R!


Disclaimer- nothing is mine but this story!

Rating-PG nothing to worry about

Mitsukuni/Takashi

**Reclaiming Property**

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Takashi doesn't usually get designated. He just doesn't.

I'm usually the one with a handful of girls that come to watch me be cute each day. I sit around and eat cake and chat with them for a couple hours and Takashi stands beside me. Takashi isn't a good host. He just isn't. He joined the Host Club because I wanted to.

But every now and then one of my fans will develop a curiosity in the quite man always hanging around me, and she might designate him the next day.

I allow this because it always ends up with her getting bored or frustrated and leaving after a day. Usually.

Recently, a dark haired girl has been asking for Takashi every day. I don't know her name, Kyouya probably knows. I don't know her name because it's not important to me. As for everything else, _very_ little gets by me.

I noticed when it stared four days ago. I noticed the looks she gave him, the determination in her eyes. I noticed her follow him after he got out of third period class. I knew what she was going to talk to him about.

I'm usually a pretty nice guy. Most people would agree about this. I'll share my cakes and sweets. I'll even share Usa-chan.

But there is one thing that I do not share.

So I watched the encounter, and watched Takashi walk away from the dejected girl, knowing full well that he knew where I was. He probably knew my intent as well.

The sound of my footsteps preceded me, and she looked up, a little startled at my presence. Stupid girl. Doesn't she know that wherever Takashi is, I am not far away.

"H-Honey-sempai," I knew she could already sense the change in my personality. There was no cute here. "I-It's nice to see you. How are you?"

"I've been better." I decided to get to the point; I had no desire to chit-chat with this girl, I wasn't a host now, and wasn't under any regulations to be polite.

"You should take his refusal with grace and move on. I should not have let it get this far. I won't make that mistake again." The edge in my voice cut at her with each short sentence. I smirked. "Though, it was a nice try."

She looked at me with a strange look of strangled disbelief. "N-Nice try? Are you saying you're trying to _control_ my being with Mori-sempai?" She was afraid of me, and rightly so. But I could sense the indignation behind her fear. It made me seethe.

"I wasn't trying. You wouldn't have ever gotten within ten yards of him if I didn't want you to. Ever." I glared directly through her. Not many people have ever had the misfortune of seeing this side of me: I am very good at restraint. But I will not sit by while someone tries to take what is _mine_.

She swallowed and took a step back, perhaps realizing now who she was dealing with.

"It would be a shame if you made me ruin my cute and innocent façade. Kyouya would not be happy. And neither would I." I wasn't really worried about that. I highly doubted anyone would believer her anyway. Like I said, very few people have ever seen me like this, and those who have aren't really in any condition to talk.

I turned and left her to ponder what I'd suggested. I didn't see her again until that afternoon, when she came quietly into the music room during club activites.

I looked up from my table of cakes as soon as the door opened. I knew the moment she came in. Takashi stood to go over to her. No one noticed my analyzing stare fixed on them from my chair from which I had not moved.

She noticed me though, then looked back at Takashi.

"Mori-sempai," she began in a quite voice, "I-I realize you don't return my feelings, and..." she glanced back at me, "and, I think I understand now. Who your heart really belongs to…"

I smirked and within seconds was at Takashi's side. I quickly replaced my smirk with a wide innocent smile and pulled myself up to his shoulders. "Takashi's mine, right Takashi?"

I knew he knew. And I knew she knew. And if anyone else had any doubts, I would find them and correct them also.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

**End**.

Please R&R and tell me what you thought!! I love reviews!


End file.
